


Guard Duty

by animehead



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bath Sex, Guards, M/M, Master/Servant, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is hand selected to become a royal guard. He wants to take his duty seriously, but his new master is quite possibly the biggest asshole in the entire kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> AoKuro (in this chapter) with lots of hints at AoKaga to come. Other pairings that will appear later on will be KagaKuro, MidoTaka, KiKasa, and of course, AoKaga (eventual main pairing). There will also be some AoKagaKuro in there as well. And maybe some other pairings. Who knows? You choose.

The room is brightly lit, but that doesn’t disrupt the sleeping young man from his slumber. He continues to lie on the bed, tanned skin covered but not hidden by the sheer tinted blue fabric wrapped around his legs. Sunlight catches on the various pieces of gold jewelry he’s wearing— three bangle bracelets on each wrist, a perfectly round stud in each ear, and a single thin roped chain resting against his neck.

Because he’s sleeping, the young man doesn’t hear the footsteps that slip into his room, nor does he feel pale fingers gliding along his chest. He isn’t aware of those slender fingers as they grip the collar of his shirt—made of the same color and fabric of his pants—but when those delicate fingers pull forward, jerking the young man from his bed, he feels it.

And now he’s awake.

“Oi, Satsuki. What are you doing? Get off.”

“What am  _I_ doing?” Momoi asks. “What are  _you_  doing? You’re in here sleeping. Did you forget what today is? You’re supposed to be choosing your new guard. Everyone’s waiting for you down at the grand hall. It’s embarrassing.”

“Don’t want one.”

Momoi growls in frustration and tugs at the young man’s collar even harder. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t want one, Dai-chan. It’s the rules, and if you don’t pick one then you’ll get in trouble.”

“Don’t care.”

“Dai-chan—”

“If you care so much, why don’t you pick one, Satsuki?”

“I don’t understand why you have to be so stubborn. Why can’t you just…” It takes a second for her to realize what the young man says, but when she does, Momoi’s eyes widen in surprise. “Me? Really?”

The young man shrugs at her, reaches up his hands to pry her fingers away from his shirt, and lies down once more. “Sure, you know me better than anyone else around here, I guess. You pick. I don’t care.”

“Anyone at all?” Momoi asks.

“Go for it.”

“O-Okay.” Momoi climbs off of the young man, her long, double slit skirt fluttering from the movement. She’s shocked to say the least. It isn’t every day that he trusts her with something this important. “I’ll act as your representative,” she announces, standing tall with her head held high.

“You always do.”

Momoi doesn’t bother replying to that. She’s already walking toward the door, thoughts focused on what type of personal guard she wants for the young man. It will have to be someone strong, obviously. Someone who knows how to follow orders, but isn’t always obedient. The young man needs to be kept on his toes, after all. Most importantly, it will have to be someone who isn’t boring.

Actually, she has just the right person in mind.

 

*******

Kagami stares at the back of the women’s head as he’s led down the corridor. He’s not sure whether he should be excited or terrified, but he supposes that he’s probably a little bit of both.

He’s been training for this moment, to be called in as a royal guard. It didn’t come as a surprise to him when he was chosen. Considering his size, his strength, and the show he displayed when sparring against the other guards, he was bound to be selected. The problem is that he has no idea who he’s been chosen to guard.

“This way,” she says, and when she turns the corner and heads toward a door, Kagami’s pulse starts to quicken.

He’s worked so hard, has come so far. He wants to prove himself worthy to his new master, and he certainly wants to make a good impression.

Kagami tries to think about what to say upon greeting his master. It should be something respectable, of course. It should be something that shows his master that he will take every part of his duty seriously, that he will guard his master with every part of his life, until Kagami’s very last breath escapes his lips. He should look his master in the eye, pledge his undying loyalty with his head bowed and his hand placed firmly over his heart. That is what he wants to do.

But it doesn’t happen like that, not exactly.

“I’m coming in Dai-chan,” the woman says. “You better be decent.”

Kagami watches as she turns the sturdy, brass handle and pushes the door open. He follows after her, keeping a respectable distance away from her like all guards are trained to do, but when Kagami steps inside the room and sees his new master for the first time, he can’t help but slam into her back, sending her stumbling forward, but luckily, not falling.

“Hey!”

“You!” Kagami points an accusing finger at his new master, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “No! I refuse!”

“Ugh, Satsuki,” the young man groans. He runs his fingers through his hair and yawns, blue eyes taking in the sight of his new guard, and a very familiar looking face. “What is this? I thought the point of a guard was someone who could protect me. All you brought me was someone whose only ability is being loud.”

“Fuck you,” Kagami growls, hands balled tightly into fists. “If I had known it was you, I wouldn’t have agreed to this.”

“You two know each other?” Momoi asks. There’s a frown on her delicate face, and she scratches her head, hair as soft and pink as cotton candy slipping through her fingers.

“You could say that,” the young man says. “I sparred with him a couple of times. Worst I’ve ever been up against.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Aomine,” Kagami shouts. “I was still learning. You wouldn’t be able to beat me now even if you—”

“Enough,” Momoi says, bringing her hand up to place it gently upon Kagami’s chest. “It was my decision and as Dai-chan’s representative, I know what’s best for him. The two of you will end up getting along. It’s just going to take some time.”

“I don’t want him,” Aomine says. “He’s loud… and  _weak_.”

“I don’t care,” Momoi replies, and she’s already heading toward the door. “He’s already sworn to you, and he knows what will happen if he abandons his pledge. And  _you_ , know what will happen if another guard ends up trying to escape from you. Work together.”

And those are Momoi’s parting words before she leaves Kagami and Aomine alone.

“Oi, Satsuki. Wait. Come back.” But Aomine knows she won’t be returning anytime soon. “Eh, guess I’m stuck with you then, hm? Hope you’re not as useless as you used to be.”

“Screw you.”

“Though…” Aomine climbs off the bed, leaving it a mess of silk tangled sheets. “I suppose I could get some use out of you.” He steps over to Kagami, staring him directly in his eyes as he invades his personal space.

“Back away from me,” Kagami says.

“Or what?” Aomine asks. “What will you do, Kagami? Whatever it is, is it worth your life? You do know what will happen if you challenge me, right? Besides you losing. You made the pledge, swore yourself to me, after all…”

“Tsk.”

Aomine chuckles and takes another step forward until his chest is pressed firmly against Kagami’s. “I own you now.”

“Like hell you do.”

“Ah, excuse me. Aomine-kun?”

Aomine shoves Kagami away and turns around, eyebrows lowered in agitation. “What did I tell you about sneaking up on me, Tetsu?”

“I’m sorry.”

“How long have you been standing there?” Aomine asks, eyes locked on the much shorter man standing a few feet away from him.

“Ever since Momoi—”

“Damn.” Aomine waves his hand, a gesture that tells the other man it is best if he stops talking. If Tetsu had been someone who had come to kill him, both he and Kagami wouldn’t have been aware of it. “This is why I told Satsuki I didn’t want someone useless as my guard.”

“Take that back.”

“Anyway,” Aomine says, ignoring Kagami. “What do you want, Tetsu?”

“It’s time for Aomine-kun’s bath.”

“Huh? You hear that, useless Kagami? It’s time for my royal bath.” Aomine smirks and nods his head toward the door on the other side of his bedroom. “Lead the way, Tetsu.”

“As you wish.”

Kagami watches Aomine and the short man walk away. He stares quietly at the short man, pale blue hair framing his face. He seems gentle and much too kind to be associated with Aomine.

The soft sound of metal clinking against metal meets his ears and Kagami finally notices the many bracelets and anklets adorning the short man’s wrists and ankles. Their eyes meet briefly, a passing glance, before the short man opens the door on the other side of the room and steps inside.

“I see you,” Aomine says, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised in amusement. “Kuroko, Tetsuya. He’s all mine. Just like you. Now come on.”

“What the hell are you going on about?”

“You’re my guard,” Aomine replies. “It’s your duty to protect me wherever I am. I’m going to the bath, and so are you.”

“I’m not going to sit in a bathroom and watch you get your ass washed.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Aomine says, his tone bored and uninterested. “Now move.”

Aomine shoves Kagami’s chest, forcing him to take a step back. He can see the barely contained rage in Kagami’s expression, face almost as red as his hair, but it doesn’t matter to him. Kagami is his and Aomine knows that he  _will_ do whatever Aomine orders of him.

And Kagami knows it as well.

 

*******

The bathroom is astonishingly huge. Kagami stares in awe at the deep in-ground bathtub taking up a large percentage of the room. There’s water pouring into the tub from two separate faucets, the rush of water looking both relaxing and inviting.  

The smell of lavender fills the air, mixing with the heat and steam. Kagami looks around the bathroom and spots a stool in the corner, its red velvet cushioned seat contrasting against the amber colored walls. He walks over to the stool and sits down, huffing in annoyance as he waits impatiently for everything to be over.

“Where are your eyes, Kagami?” Aomine asks.

“I’m not looking at you, bastard,” Kagami says, with a grunt and shake of his head. Aomine clearly is out of his mind to even think that Kagami would ever want to look at him nude. He’s already in enough pain just listening to his stupid, monotone voice.

“You should be. It’s your job,” Aomine replies. He stands up straight, allowing Kuroko to undress him, nimble fingers easily sliding the gentle fabric off of Aomine’s body. When he’s completely nude, Aomine steps into the bath, warm water splashing at his feet, ankles, and calves as he lowers himself deeper into the tub.

When he can step down no further, Aomine sits. He rests his arms against the top of the tub, which is perfectly leveled with the floor, and closes his eyes. “Tetsu,” he murmurs. “Come.”

Kagami pretends not to look when Kuroko undresses, face turned toward the wall, but not far enough that he doesn’t catch an eyeful of pale skin and toned thighs. Kuroko steps into the bath after Aomine, and when he leans over to grab soap and a foaming sponge, Kagami gawks and immediately turns his head away.

Kagami refuses to watch as Kuroko bathes Aomine, but he can imagine his hand dragging along his skin. He hates being in there, hates having to somewhat bear witness to such an intimate ordeal.

“Mm, Tetsu…”

“You’ll have to stand up, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says.

“What if I don’t want to stand up, Tetsu?” Aomine asks. He pulls Kuroko onto his lap, the water swaying back and forth from the sudden movement. “What if I just want to sit down with you on top of me?”

“You’re trying to make him uncomfortable.”

“And what about you?”

“Aomine-kun…” The rest of Kuroko’s statement is cut off by a soft gasp, Aomine’s fingers slowly drawing lazy circles along Kuroko’s lower back.

“What do you say, Tetsu?” Aomine reaches over, grabs a small bottle of oil off the tray where Kuroko keeps all of Aomine’s bathing items.

“I don’t think there is much that needs to be said,” Kuroko replies. He slides back, allowing Aomine to stand up and takes the bottle of oil from him.

Kuroko easily slides the cork out of the bottle, pours oil into his wet hands, and massages it into Aomine’s cock. He earns a growl from Aomine, a low purr of sorts, Aomine’s hands clenching at his own wet thighs before rising up to gently squeeze at Kuroko’s shoulders.

“Give me that,” Aomine says, pulling the bottle away from Kuroko and placing it back onto the tray. He lowers himself back into the bath, bearing down on his arms, pressing the soles of his feet against the tub floor. He keeps his knees bent, allows Kuroko to straddle him, cock hard, slick, and pressing against Kuroko’s ass until Kuroko uses his hands to spread himself, bends his knees further, and guides Aomine’s dick inside of him. Kuroko cries out softly when Aomine shoves forward, arm dropping so that the two of them fall deeper into the tub, water splashing, sloshing against the tub walls and along the bathroom floor.

Kagami pretends he’s unaware any of it is taking place.

But he knows he’s lying to himself, knows exactly what Kuroko and that bastard Aomine are doing. He doesn’t want to witness it, doesn’t want to hear those heavy grunts and soft cries of pleasure. And he certainly doesn’t want to watch.

But he can’t help it.

His eyes drift to them, and Kagami watches as Kuroko raises his hips, arms draped over Aomine’s back, damp hair clinging to his face, a few soaked locks touching just at the corner of his lips. Aomine’s hands are all over Kuroko, gliding down his back, gripping at his hips, forcing him to rock harder,  _faster_.

Kuroko’s speaking, but his words are so soft, so breathless and filled with lust that Kagami can’t make them out. There’s smacking now, warm and wet, and Kagami knows the two of them are kissing, and it just reminds him that he shouldn’t be in there. He shouldn’t have to listen to this, or see this, or  _deal_ with this.

And he shouldn’t be aroused.

So Kagami stares at the wall instead, balls his hands into fists so tightly that his nails dig into his palm. He doesn’t think about Aomine, or Kuroko, or what they’re doing just mere feet away from him. He doesn’t think about how loud Kuroko’s cries are now, or how heavy Aomine is breathing.

He doesn’t think about how hard his cock is.

And when they change positions, when Kuroko is bent over the edge of the tub— wet, round ass exposed and Aomine shoves his hard cock back inside of him, Kagami pretends he’s in the grand arena, that he’s proving to the kingdom how powerful he is, how skillful he is, how  _amazing_  he is.

And then Kuroko cries out so loudly that his voice echoes throughout the bathroom walls.

Kagami knows it’s a mistake to look, knows he’ll regret it the moment he does, but he’s compelled to, an unknowing force demanding him to watch, to take in the scene of master and servant for everything it’s worth.

What he sees is Kuroko’s hair gripped tightly in Aomine’s hand, dark hips powerfully slamming against Kuroko, sending hmi rocking forward and jerking back. It’s rough, and wet, with glints of gold from their jewelry, and Aomine growls out a broken version of Kuroko’s name. Andwhen he does, Kuroko whimpers, and stiffens, gasps, and  _cums_.

And a few moments later, Aomine does too, lips brushing along Kuroko’s neck, teeth nipping gently at his ear. He shudders, pulling out, leaving his cock in a position where his cum spills into Kuroko, and then drips into the water below them.

Feet pounding against the floor, Kagami is out of there in a rush of awkward arousal. He slams the door behind him, ignoring the sound of Aomine’s voice ordering him to come back. He’s seconds away from the bedroom door, from his escape from Aomine, the bastard he’s been assigned to protect. But he knows that if he touches that knob, if he leaves Aomine unguarded after unknowingly pledging his life to him, he will never prove himself worthy of any type of honor in the kingdom.

He may even be killed.

So instead, Kagami sits on the claw foot bench in the far corner of Aomine’s room. He snatches up one of the pillows, shoves it in his lap over the obvious bulge in his pants, and sets his eyes on the Aomine’s bedroom door because one day he  _will_  leave, but it won’t be because he gave up on the first damn day.

Kagami doesn’t even glance back when he hears the bathroom door open, nor does he look to see whose quiet footsteps are approaching him.

“I apologize for not introducing myself properly, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says. He offers a hand to Kagami who looks down at it with disgusts and turns away.

“It’s clean.”

Kagami ignores him.

“Forget about him, Tetsu,” Aomine says. “He’s not there for you to interact with. He’s furniture. Inanimate. His sole purpose is to be used.” Aomine steps next to Kuroko, leans down, grips Kagami’s chin in his hand, and smirks. “Isn’t that right, Bakagami?”

It isn’t much of a shock to Aomine when Kagami tries to punch him. Actually, Aomine silently gives him credit because Kagami is fast. But Aomine is faster, and he easily catches Kagami’s wrist, twists it, and slams him back against the wall.

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko begins, but Aomine interrupts him before he can finish speaking.

“Don’t worry, Tetsu. It’s fine. Go ahead. I’ll see you later.”

Kuroko hesitates for a moment before nodding his head. “Yes,” he says, and with one unsure glance backward, he leaves, the soft sound of his jewelry tinkering down the hall along with him.


End file.
